fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Female Morgan/Supports
With Owain C Support *'Owain: '*Huff* Ah ha! Found you, Morgan! *huff, huff* *'Morgan: '''Sorry, were you looking for me? And what's got you so out of breath? Has something happened? *'Owain: Aye, it is! The second I first saw you, something wondrous happened! A charge coursed through my body with the electrifying force of summer lightning! *'Morgan: '''Er, what? *'Owain: 'Though you wear a different face, I knew you for my fated ally! Across a thousand thousand lives have we shared the fortunes of war! *'Morgan: ...I'm afraid I'm still not following. *'Owain: '''You and I are partners, bound tight by the red string of fate since time immemorial. If we join forces once more in this life, no foe could hope to stop us! *'Morgan: Ah ha ha ha! *'Owain: '''Wh-what's so funny? *'Morgan: 'You are! That was amazing. Is it from a play, or did you write it yourself? *'Owain: 'I wrote it myse- Uh, no! I mean, I didn't write it at all! I'm saying it because I mean it! *'Morgan: 'But how could you possibly know we were partners in a previous life? *'Owain: 'My sixth sense bespoke it to my third eye. *'Morgan: 'Ha ha ha! Oh gods, that's brilliant! You really have a gift for this, Owain. *'Owain: 'But I'm not... This isn't just... *'Morgan: 'Hee hee! Okay, okay. So if we WERE fated partners, can you prove it? *'Owain: 'Of course! Name your challenge! *'Morgan: 'No incarnation of me would ever settle for a partner who couldn't cook. *'Owain: '...As in food? *'Morgan: 'There is something wonderful about one person preparing food for another. It shows they care, and in turn gives the other person strength. *'Owain: 'So be it! I shall cook a meal fit to dispel any doubts of our star-linked fates! *'Morgan: 'Hee hee! I can't wait! B Support *'Owain: 'Prepare yourself, Morgan! My culinary masterpiece is complete! *'Morgan: 'Oh, wow. That looks great! *'Owain: 'It does, doesn't it? Though I still haven't come up with a fitting name for- *'Morgan: 'Okay, here goes! *horf* *slurp* *munch* *chomp* *'Owain: 'Um...I wasn't finished...presenting it. *'Morgan: 'Urp! Oh gods, that was incredible... *'Owain: 'Ha! I eat recipes like that for breakfast! ...Metaphorically, I mean. Now, are you ready to acknowledge me as your true and rightful partner in battle? *'Morgan: 'I'd say you passed round one with flying colors! *'Owain: '...There's more than one round? *'Morgan: 'Yeah, of course! We have to be sure about this kind of thing, you know? Now, if we're going to swear sacred oaths, we'll need a symbol of our promise. *'Owain: 'We will? *'Morgan: 'Something strong and timeless. Something...valuable. Aha! Gemstones! We must swear loyalty on a pair of gargantuan gemstones! *'Owain: '...S-so be it! I'll scour the land for the two finest gems in existence! *'Morgan: 'Great! I'll be waiting! A Support *'Owain: 'Morgan! I've got them! *'Morgan: 'Got what? *'Owain: 'Gemstones! The symbols of our oath! ...The ones you made me find? *'Morgan: 'Really? I asked you to do that? ...Huh. Well, I'll just have to trust you. Remembering stuff isn't my strong suit. *'Owain: 'You're killing me, Morgan. Anyway, here. Feast your eyes on THESE! *'Morgan: Holy smokes! Look how black that one is! *'Owain: '''This onyx has hewn from the abyssal darkness of the underworld itself! I was forced to battle a horde of fire-breathing- *'Morgan: Ooooh! This one's such a pretty green! *'Owain: '''Er, uh... Y-yes! Yes, it certainly is! The vessel for all of Mother Nature's power, found sleeping in a cradle of earth! I swam through miles of shark-infested waters just to- *'Morgan: 'Sooooo pretty... *'Owain: 'Yes, quite pretty. So will you now acknowledge me as your fated partner? *'Morgan: 'I will indeed! You've shown the depths of your dedication in no uncertain terms. I pronounce us partners in battle forever! ...Sorry to make you jump through hoops. *'Owain: ''Twas nothing! May our partnership bring peace to the land and glory to us both! *'Morgan: 'Sooo... What do we do as partners? I mean, do we stand next to each other when we fight, or...what? *'Owain: 'Naturally, we... Er, I mean, we'll... Actually, I hadn't thought that far ahead. *'Morgan: 'Ah ha ha ha! You really are too much. Always sprinting ahead, whether you know where you're going or not! *'Owain: 'No matter. We've got all of this lifetime to figure it out! In the meantime, here's to us, partner! *'Morgan: 'Hee hee! To us! S Support *'Morgan: 'Um, say, Owain? *'Owain: 'What's wrong? You sound upset. Speak, O fated companion! Spill your breast unto me! *'Morgan: 'Oh, wow. I don't think that's how that phrase goes. Anyway, um, it's about before. ...When I was testing you? *'Owain: 'That business? What of it? *'Morgan: 'Yeah, so, that wasn't really about cooking or gems or anything. I just wanted to see how important I was to you. I'm sorry for being dishonest. *'Owain: 'All part of the partner-vetting process! Think no more of it. *'Morgan: 'But there's still one thing I really want that you haven't given to me. Maybe you could...think about what that might be? *'Owain: 'What you really want, huh? Hmm... Wait, is this round three? *'Morgan: 'It's the final round. *'Owain: 'All right, give me a second here. Hmmmmm... *'Morgan: Well? Have you figured it out? *'Owain: '''Is it...a pony?! *'Morgan: Um, n-no. It's not a pony. *'Owain: '''Oh. I thought all girls loved ponies. ...Because I'd certainly get you a pony! I'd get you anything you wanted! *'Morgan: 'Really? *'Owain: 'I'd do anything for the woman I love! ...... I didn't...mean to...say that out loud. *'Morgan: 'Owain! *'Owain: 'Well, as long as I've spilled those beans, I might as well dump the rest of 'em out. That whole partner thing was a ruse. I just wanted to spend time with you. *'Morgan: 'Oh, Owain! THAT'S the answer I've been looking for! *'Owain: 'Wait...it is? *'Morgan: 'All I ever wanted was to know how you felt. To hear you say those words! But all I could ever get from you were home-cooked meals and expensive jewels. *'Owain: 'Does that mean you... *'Morgan: 'Yes, you silly man, I love you! I've loved you for so long. Be my partner, Owain. Not just in battle, but in life. *'Owain: 'I swear to be at your side, in war and in peace, for as long as I live! *'Morgan: 'I'll hold you to that - because I swear the same! With Owain (Brother) With Inigo C Support *'Inigo: 'Hey, Morgan. You busy? *'Morgan: Oh, hi, Inigo! Not really. What's going on? *'Inigo: '''I thought we might grab a cup of tea. *'Morgan: Tea? Hmm... *'Inigo: '''It doesn't have to be for long! I thought maybe talking might stimulate your brain. Maybe jog your memory a bit? *'Morgan: 'I suppose that's possible, now that you mention it. In that case, we should ask everyone to come! More people means more topics! *'Inigo: 'Er...right. But it seems like they're all...um...busy. So maybe just the two of us should go. *'Morgan: 'I don't remember anyone saying they were particularly busy? *'Inigo: Oh! Well, um...crap. *'Morgan: '''Wait, were you flirting just now? Was I just hit on?! *'Inigo: Wh-what? No! Of course not! I have nothing but the most platonic of respects for you, Morgan! I'll, uh... Right then! Perhaps another time. *'Morgan: '''Giving up already? That's a little surprising. *'Inigo: 'Knowing when to make your exit is part of being a dashing gentleman. *'Morgan: 'Well, I think being a gracious loser is an admirable trait! *'Inigo: 'Oh, this isn't a loss. It's just a time-out in a much larger game! *'Morgan: 'Your philandering is quite deplorable, but high marks on your attitude! *'Inigo: 'Yes, I think high marks are- Wait, what was that first part? B Support *'Morgan: 'Oh, there you are, Inigo. *'Inigo: Hmm? Oh. Hi, Morgan. *'Morgan: '''What's wrong? You look like you're wilting. Ooh, let me guess! You hit on a pretty girl, and she shot you down? *'Inigo: Ha! Everyone thinks they know Inigo. Well, they don't know squat! ...But, yes. That's what happened. Honestly, all I want is one lousy cup of tea! Is that really so much to ask? *'Morgan: '''That doesn't sound like the Inigo I know. What happened to "this game isn't over!" or whatever it was you said? *'Inigo: 'The beginning turned into a middle, which became an end. Now it's a loss. *'Morgan: 'Ouch. This really has you down, huh? ...Oh, all right. You can win this one. *'Inigo: 'Huh? What do you mean? *'Morgan: 'I'll go out with you. *'Inigo: '...I suppose this is the part where mummers burst out of the bushes and laugh at me? *'Morgan: 'No joke, Inigo! I'll give you a date, but on one condition... I don't remember anything about food, and I'd like to learn about new cuisines. So let's skip tea and jump straight to the main course! Buy me dinner. *'Inigo: 'You're on! Where do you want to go? Within reason, of course! Ha ha! *'Morgan: 'Hmm... Why not tell me how much you have, and I'll pick the best spot you can afford! *'Inigo: 'Er... That sounds expensive... *'Morgan: 'Ooh, I'm so excited! *'Inigo: 'Oh dear... A Support *'Inigo: '...... *'Morgan: 'Hi, Inigo! How goes the philandering? Did our dinner date help turn your luck around? *'Inigo: 'Oh, yes. It turned me around a full 360 degrees! *'Morgan: 'Oh, that's great! ...Wait, no it isn't. That's not great at all! *'Inigo: 'Ha! That isn't the half of it. I only WISH I'd come full circle to when we went out. *'Morgan: 'What happened? *'Inigo: 'A girl agreed to join me for tea, and I was on cloud nine! *'Morgan: 'Buuuuut? *'Inigo: 'But she spiked my drink and robbed me blind while I was out cold! She even took the shirt off my back! ...Left the pants, though. *'Morgan: 'Oooh. That's not good at all. *'Inigo: 'The joke's on her. My purse was nearly empty after taking you out. But now I've gone from poor to flat broke. I guess it's dirt soup for Inigo tonight... *'Morgan: 'Wow. I don't know what to say. *'Inigo: 'I've always done my best for the ladies of the world. I'm even fighting a war for them! But now... *'Morgan: 'Wait. You're fighting a war to impress girls? *'Inigo: '*Ahem* ...But now that my love has been so cruelly abused, I don't know if I can ever- *'Morgan: 'You're fighting a war to impress GIRLS?! *'Inigo: 'Can we get past that already? *'Morgan: 'No, actually! I don't think I can! ...Still, I'm sure that woman didn't become a thief because she wanted to. So perhaps THAT should be your reason for fighting this terrible war. We need to bring hope back to the world and make it a place for honest folk again! *'Inigo: 'I suppose you're right... *'Morgan: 'Come on, Inigo. I'll buy dinner. I owe you a meal anyway. *'Inigo: '...Truly? *'Morgan: 'I know, I know. Quite an honor to be taken out by a lady. And a first for you, I'd imagine. *'Inigo: 'I'll pretend I didn't hear the last part. ...But thanks, Morgan. That's sweet. All right then! I hereby forgive all the cruel ladies of this world! The war of your hearts rages on, and Inigo shall return to the fray! *'Morgan: 'Now THAT'S the Inigo we ladies know and occasionally manage to tolerate! S Support *'Morgan: 'Ah, here you are! *'Inigo: 'Sorry, were you looking for me? *'Morgan: 'It's your lucky day! I've come to help you flirt with the ladies! *'Inigo: 'Wait, what? What does that even mean? *'Morgan: 'Remember when that lady tricked you, then drugged you, then robbed you? *'Inigo: 'Er, yes, thank you. *'Morgan: 'Well, from now on, I'm going to hide in the bushes whenever you're on a date. And if anyone tries any funny business, I'll jump out and give 'em what for! Now, come on! I'm ready for action! *'Inigo: 'That's sweet and...a little creepy, actually. But I don't need a chaperone. *'Morgan: 'Aw, why not? *'Inigo: 'Because I'm done flirting with other ladies. ...It's more fun flirting with you. *'Morgan: 'Aw, and here I was all excited to watch you get shot down up close... *'Inigo: '...Wait, that's you reason?! ...... HEY, WAIT! Why did you just assume I'd get shot down?! *'Morgan: 'Come on, it's not too late to change your mind! Let's go philander! C'mooon! *'Inigo: 'No! You're going to sit here and talk with me, and you're going to enjoy it! *'Morgan: 'BOOOOORING. *'Inigo: 'Are you even listening to me? Do you understand what I'm saying? *'Morgan: '...All I understand is that you're a big fun-burglar. *'Inigo: Damn it, Morgan! I'm in love with you! *'Morgan: '...For seriously? *'Inigo: '''Yes, for seriously! *'Morgan: Wait! I...I don't... Y-you can't just spring this on me out of the blue! It's not fair! Buuuuut... I suppose I... I mean... Weeeeeeell... ...Aw, sure! Why the heck not?! *'''Inigo: You came around quick. *'Morgan: '''Who knows? Maybe being with you will be more fun than seeing you fall on your face. *'Inigo: Well then, we have the rest of our lives to test that theory. *'Morgan: '''And I say we start with the finest dinner in town! I'll have the golden lobster, please! With Inigo (Brother) With Brady C Support *'Morgan: 'Hey now, if it isn't Mr. Brady! *'Brady: 'Yeah? What do you want? *'Morgan: 'Oh, nothing! Just saying hi! *'Brady: 'Huh. Right. And just what were you doing, skulking about out here? *'Morgan: 'Skulking? Really, Brady, I was just picking a spot for a little afternoon nap in the sun. Or I would be if the sun came out. ...C'mon already, sun! *'Brady: 'Yeesh. Must be nice, not having a care in the world. *'Morgan: 'I've got my share of worries, same as the next person. Well, I did... I mean, I probably did? I assume I did at some point... *'Brady: 'If you gotta ASSUME that you did, then ya DON'T! Must be nice havin' all your troubles and painful memories wiped clean. Now that head of yours is all puppies and rainbows and unicorns all the time. *'Morgan: 'Yup! Pretty much! *'Brady: 'Aw, you're shinin' me on. Ain't no way an amnesiac can be that bubbly! *'Morgan: 'Well, yeah, I lost my memory, but I still have my father. *'Brady: 'Yeah, well... Just don't go thinkin' I trust you or anythin', understand? *'Morgan: 'What?! Why not? That's terrible! *'Brady: 'Because you could be an enemy spy, that's why not! *'Morgan: 'A spy? That's ridiculous! ...... *'Brady: '...... *'Morgan: 'But hey, I guess I can't blame you. *'Brady: 'Wha-?! *'Morgan: 'Well, when you put it that way, with my convenient amnesia and all... I guess I am pretty suspicious! Ha ha ha! *'Brady: 'Aw, go suck a lemon! B Support *'Brady: '*Huff* *pant* *'Morgan: 'Brady, are you all right? *'Brady: 'Oh, it's...you... G-go away... *pant* *'Morgan: 'Just finished group maneuvers, eh? You look and sound exhausted. *'Brady: 'I'm f-fine! *'Morgan: 'I dunno. You look pretty pale. *'Brady: 'I s-said I'm FINE! *'Morgan: 'But you don't look fine, is the thing. Want me to rub your back for a bit? *'Brady: 'You'd like that, wouldn't you? You spy! But, oh no! Brady ain't letting you anywhere near his back! *'Morgan: 'I thought you started out as a priest, no? Shouldn't you be a little better at taking care of yourself? *'Brady: 'Hey, gimme a break! The point of being a priest is healing other people, not yourself! It's about sacrifice and all that malarkey. You're supposed to put yourself last! *'Morgan: 'Yeah, but if you pass out on the field, you're no use to anybody. You need to look out for yourself some if you want to help others, right? *'Brady: 'Q-quiet, you! Who asked you, anyway?! *'Morgan: 'Okay, okay! Don't go making yourself even more out of breath. Just stay put for a second. I'll get you some water. *'Brady: 'I ain't drinkin' nothin' you give me! And I never asked for your help, so make like bad pants and butt out! *Huff* *pant* *wheeeeze* *'Morgan: 'Oh, Brady... A Support *'Morgan: 'Braaaaaady... Brady-Brady! *'Brady: 'Ugh, not her again... *'Morgan: 'What? Why are you running?! Waaait for meeeeee! ...Ha-hah! Caught ya! *'Brady: 'Gah! What is with you, you crazy dame?! *'Morgan: I bought you a very special gift today! *'Brady: '''Eh?! *'Morgan: The perfect panacea for the 90-pound weakling! Ambrosia to the anemic! All in the latest thrilling installment of Morgan's Adventures in Nutrition! *'Brady: '''What, uh... What IS that red sludgy muck, exactly? *'Morgan: 'Lifeblood drained from a fell viper! It's sure to put the sheen back in your scales! *'Brady: 'Swear to Naga, if you get that stuff near me, I'll give ya what for! *'Morgan: 'But wait! There's more! Ta-daaah! Check it out! Bear gizzards! Put the stuff of bears in you! It's gotta be strong because, hey, BEARS! ...Am I right?! *'Brady: 'No way I'm touching that, neither! *'Morgan: Aww, no need to be shy just because they're exotic delicacies. This one's on the house! *'Brady: '''That ain't what I'm worried about! And stay back! Stay ba-lrghlrghlrgh?! *'Morgan: There's a nice Brady. Drink up now! Every...last...drop. Ooh, yeah! Feel those supercharged bear guts slip down the ol' gullet! And don't forget to wash it down with a tall glass of snake! Mmm, taste that predator! *'Brady: '''B-B-BLEAAARGLE! *cough* *hack!* *'Morgan: 'Well? Does it feel like it's working? *'Brady: '*Cough* Even if it did, it ain't gonna work THAT fast! And just where do you get off thinkin' you can just- Huh? *'Morgan: 'Hmm? Brady? Something wrong? *'Brady: 'Wh-what? What's going on?! I feel... I feel power welling up inside me! It's floodin' every inch of my body! *'Morgan: 'Now that's what I call fast acting! *'Brady: 'Amazing! I feel...healthy. Weirdly healthy! My body's not used to feeling this spry! This is... Wow! This feels incredible! Uh, thanks, Morgan. Really, thanks! I, uh... I guess I was wrong about you... *'Morgan: 'You're welcome! *'Brady: 'Hey, uh...sorry for all the hullabaloo earlier, yeah? I got all hung up on thinking you was a spy or something. What a loon I was! *'Morgan: 'Aw, everybody makes mistakes! Don't even worry about it. *'Brady: 'Well, if you're sure, then thanks. But boy howdy, you really do live in your own world, don't you? Guess all the goofball antics and meddling is sincere. You really do mean well! *'Morgan: 'Of course! I may not have my memories, but I can still be myself, and that's just who I am! At least, I'm pretty sure? Ha ha ha! Who knows, right? Oh, I slay me! *'Brady: 'Heh, you're one crazy number, Morg. But, yeah...in a good way. S Support *'Brady: 'Hey, uh, Morgan? *'Morgan: 'Something wrong, Brady? Not feeling well again? *'Brady: 'Nah, I feel fine. Great, actually, ever since you force-fed me horrible, horrible things. *'Morgan: 'Something else you need, then? Ooh! Maybe a limerick? There once was a man from Ylisse! Whose nickers were ever so- *'Brady: 'Er, no. That ain't it. I just... I wanted to apologize for doubting you all this time. *'Morgan: 'You already did apologize, silly! *'Brady: 'Yeah, but I wanted to do it again! I just wasn't sure it took last time. *'Morgan: 'Oh, you worry too much! And you weren't wrong to doubt me. Anyone would, given my circumstances. *'Brady: 'Eh, not quite anymore... *'Morgan: 'Hmm? *'Brady: 'If our roles was switched, you never would'a doubted me for a second. You'd have welcomed me with open arms. I'm sure of it... *'Morgan: 'Hmm... Yeah, I guess I would, huh? But that's just because I'm so spacey. *'Brady: 'No, it ain't! It's 'cause you're so kind! *'Morgan: 'Oh? Is that so? *'Brady: 'Look, I can't really explain it, but... Over the course of talking with you, and the chaos and the running and the whatnot... I kept picking up this thread of...kindness? Just real honest-like, ya know? Anyway, it made me... I don't know. I guess I kinda fell for ya, Morg. *'Morgan: 'Oh...Brady! *'Brady: 'No, I know! I know! This whole time, I been sayin' these terrible things to you! I swear, I'll make it all up to ya. Just gimme a chance! Please, doll! Lemme love ya! *'Morgan: '*Sniff* ... I... I don't... I mean... *sniffle* *'Brady: 'Huh? This, uh... This wasn't supposed to be one of them terrible things I said. ...C'mon, you're makin' me want to turn on the waterworks here, too! *'Morgan: 'I... *sniff* I can't...h-h-help it... I'm just so... So... Sooooo happy! *'Brady: 'What?! Y-you are? You sure got an odd way of showin' it! *'Morgan: 'I always wanted you to like me... That's why I kept my smile on, even... *sniff* Even when you were cold to me! Now, I... I... Oh, Brady! *sob* *'Brady: 'Gah! I'm sorry! I was a real Melvin, I know! Just please stop with the crying! *'Morgan: 'I'm...s-sorry... I'll stop... Just as soon as I'm not soooooo happyyyyyy! *sob* *'Brady: 'Oh, brother... I guess when you're this happy all the time, special occasions mean big meltdowns... This is going to take some gettin' used to, but if you're happy, then I'm happy! With Brady (Brother) With Gerome C Support *'Morgan: 'Everyone's busy sparring. Or training. Or throwing fireballs around. This camp is boring as all get-out! Time to make my OWN fun! *'Gerome: '...... *'Morgan: 'Oh, hey, Gerome. What's up? ...Er, do you always stand around like a statue and stare at people? Or am I just particularly enchanting? *'Gerome: 'Not particularly, no. However, for someone without memory, you are unusally...peppy. *'Morgan: 'You think so? Hmm... Well, it's better than being unusually glum, I guess! Besides, everything is fresh and new for me. I can't help but be excited! *'Gerome: 'I suppose that makes sense. *'Morgan: 'Hey, so what's up with the mask? Is it for effect or what? Oh, wait! Are you a mask collector? Do you wear a different one every day? *'Gerome: 'It's complicated. *'Morgan: 'No, calculus is complicated. ...That's a mask. *'Gerome: 'And it's none of your concern! *'Morgan: 'Huh? Hey, Gerome? ...Hullo? He just walked away! How rude! B Support *'Morgan: 'Hey, Gerome! *'Gerome: 'What do you want? *'Morgan: 'I've been thinking about it, and I've decided you'd be better off without the mask. *'Gerome: 'You decided this, did you? *'Morgan: 'Sure did! I mean, think about it! A mask is just a fake face, you know? And that means you're not being honest with yourself about who you truly are! Also, it's scaring the village kids. So there's that. *'Gerome: '...I know your words, but what you are saying makes no sense at all. This mask stays. *'Morgan: 'Gods, so stubborn! Come on, tell me why you're so attached to that thing. Did an old girlfriend give it to you or something? *'Gerome: 'No. *'Morgan: Or maybe... Ah, so THAT'S it! Yeah, I'd want to wear a mask too, if that was the case. *'Gerome: '''What are you talking about? What is this theory of yours? *'Morgan: I think you're just really, really shy! I bet every time you look someone in the eye, you turn redder than a tomato! *'Gerome: '''I-I do not! That's simply not true! *'Morgan: 'Oh, it's okay. You don't have to be upset. I think it makes you even MORE charming! *'Gerome: 'Are you listening to me?! I said it's not true! *'Morgan: 'Then what IS the truth? ...Hmmmmmmmmm? *'Gerome: 'None of your business! *'Morgan: 'Ha ha! You're shy! You are SO shy! I bet really shy people hold their convention in your tent. That's how shy YOU are! *'Gerome: 'For the last time, NO! Argh! I've had enough of this! I'm leaving! *'Morgan: 'There's no point denying it! I know the truth now! But don't worry, your secret is safe with meeeeeee! ...Aaaaand, he's gone. A Support *'Morgan: Ah-HAH! *'Gerome: '''Gya! Wh-why are you leaping out of the bushes at me?! *'Morgan: 'Cause I've got an extra-special present for you! *'Gerome: '...Oh? *'Morgan: '''Yep! Here, check it out! I made you a bunch of new masks! *'Gerome: 'Er... *'Morgan: 'Clearly it's hard for you to ditch the mask completely, so I came up with this idea. This way you can pick different masks based on how you feel that day! *'Gerome: 'I don't understand. *'Morgan: 'I made a whole boatload of masks - one for every occasion and mood. Go on, don't be shy. Try one on! *'Gerome: 'I told you, I'm not shy! *'Morgan: 'This one is patterned like a butterfly, for when you're feeling extra jolly. And this one has little hearts all over it. It's more for when you feel happy. *'Gerome: 'That's the same thing. *'Morgan: 'Oh, there's a difference. My masks show even subtle changes in emotion! This is just the first batch, of course, so there are some moods you can't do. Rampant Greed isn't quite finished yet. And Morose is still in the design phase... But think of the fun you'll have with all of these right here! ...So, anyway, go ahead and pick one. *'Gerome: '...... *'Morgan: 'I'm waaaaaiting! ♪ *'Gerome: 'I cannot! *'Morgan: 'H-hey! Don't run away! You forgot your masks! I spent forever on theeeeeeeese! *'Gerome: 'I suppose she means well... But I'll dance with the Risen before I wear one of those damnable masks! With Gerome (Brother) With Yarne C Support *'Morgan: 'Bunny! *'Yarne: 'Um, are you referring to me? *'Morgan: 'Oh, look at those ears! So adorable! Goochie goochie goo! *'Yarne: 'Gah! Quit pulling, you maniac! You'll yank them clean off! *'Morgan: 'Aw, I'm just touching 'em. *'Yarne: 'Ahhhh, it hurts! It hurts! It huuuuuuurts! *'Morgan: 'Aww, even your little wince and your tiny tears of pain are adorable! *'Yarne: 'Will you stop that?! Be gentle with the goods! I'm the last of my kind, so if you break something, that's it! *'Morgan: 'Ooh, that's...a really good point! *'Yarne: '...It is? Well, that was easy. *'Morgan: 'Well, sure! This is the only place in the whole world you can see a taguel wince! That majestic cringe must be preserved for posterity. ...I should have a portrait done. *'Yarne: 'Don't even joke! *'Morgan: 'Aw, no need to be shy. I'll make sure nothing's permanently damaged. *'Yarne: 'I'm starting to think YOU'RE permanently damaged! I'm out of here! Oh, and stop calling me Bunny! *'Morgan: 'Whaaat? Don't go! Hey, come back! Bad Bunny! Bad! Come baaack! B Support *'Morgan: 'Ah! There you are, Bunny! *'Yarne: 'Ugh, are we doing this again, Morgan? You dropped it for a while, why start now? *'Morgan: 'Let me feel up those fwuffy widdle ears... *'Yarne: 'G-get way from me! Are you just doing this to get a rise out of me? *'Morgan: 'No! I'm acting as an ambassador from my race to yours! ...Now let me touch 'em. Give 'em to me! Gimme... Argh! *'Yarne: 'You are a terrible diplomat. *'Morgan: 'Ooh! Do your ears have bones? Do they stand up? What do I sound like to you? *'Yarne: 'An annoying buzz, mostly. Do you really not have anything better to do right now? *'Morgan: 'I think documenting an endangered species is plenty important. *'Yarne: 'Even if said endangered race doesn't want to be documented? *'Morgan: 'Yup! Science demands it! ...Your ears are really long. I bet I could tie them in a bow. *'Yarne: 'We are not finding out! And how is this any way to treat an endangered race? Or any race, for that matter?! *'Morgan: 'If you ask me, it's your ears' fault for being so inviting! They're all soft and droopy and just lie there all droopy. Like you, on the battlefield. *'Yarne: 'Just because you're smiling when you say it doesn't make it okay. ...And you ARE just doing this to get a rise out of me! I knew it! *'Morgan: I'm just instinctively drawn to cute stuff. ...It's a girl thing. *'Yarne: '''First it's for science, now it's because I'm cute? Your story keeps changing, Morgan. I think you just want an excuse, and you don't care what it is! *'Morgan: Do you really want to know the truth? *'Yarne: '''I...thought I did. Now I'm not so sure. *'Morgan: 'Seeing cute, defenseless things just brings out the sadist in me. I can't help myself! *'Yarne: 'Yeesh, you're a real piece of work under all that cheer, you know that? So seriously, what will it take to get you to leave me alone? *'Morgan: 'I think it's your job to figure that out. Consider it homework. *'Yarne: 'What did I ever do to deserve this? A Support *'Morgan: 'Hey, Yarne! *'Yarne: 'Urk... Q-quick! Gotta hide! *'Morgan: 'Why the eyes wide as dinner plates? *'Yarne: 'Because you're always tugging on my ears and tormenting me? *'Morgan: 'Ah ha ha. I wouldn't do anything like that anymore, silly! *'Yarne: 'Uh, why not? I mean, I'm glad, but... Hey, you called me by my name today. What happened to Bunny? *'Morgan: 'You've been a changed man in the last few battles. It's only fun teasing you when you squirm and squeak and try to run away. There's no reason for any of that now. *'Yarne: 'So all that torment was your way of encouraging me to be braver? *'Morgan: 'Nah. Growing up, all girls know that boys overreact when they're teased. I figured it was worth trying, so I gave you a little push and watched what happened. *'Yarne: 'You call that a little push?! *'Morgan: 'Tee hee! *'Yarne: 'Don't you "tee hee" me, you monster! ...But at least now it all makes sense. *'Morgan: 'At least now it's boring, you mean! You took away all my fun when you stopped being such a scaredy-bunny! *'Yarne: 'Did you want me to shape up, or didn't you? *'Morgan: 'Eh, either way has its merits! Ooh, but anytime you decide you want to be teased some more, just run from battle. I'll chase you down! *'Yarne: 'You ARE a monster! With Yarne (Brother) With Laurent C Support *'Morgan: 'Heh heh. Sorry, Laurent. *'Laurent: 'I'm still just flabbergasted! What made you think it would be fun to build a tower of stacked tomes? You nearly crushed your father when they came crashing down! *'Morgan: 'Hey, I said I was sorry. And besides, it was super fun stacking them up. You should try it sometime! *'Laurent: 'I'll pass, thank you. *'Morgan: 'Aww, come on. Live a little! *'Laurent: 'No. Honestly, must you always be like this? Do you think it appropriate to flit about all day playing games and making trouble? We fight for the fate of the world, Morgan. You would do well to remember that. *'Morgan: 'No, I remember. And I'm totally serious! Here, look into my eyes... See that? See it? These are the eyes of a totally serious woman. *'Laurent: '...... *'Morgan: 'These are the eyes of someone fighting to save the world from ruin. These are...SERIOUS EYES! Rrrrrrr! Not...gonna...blink... *'Laurent: 'The only thing serious is your commitment to chicanery! You ought to learn from your father's example. *'Morgan: 'If I did, would you play a round of tome stackers with me? *'Laurent: I have quite enough nonsense in my life already. Good day! *'Morgan: '''H-hey, wait! Laurent! Don't be like that! B Support *'Laurent: Morgan will drive me to madness or an early grave. Of this there's little doubt. We are in the throes of a battle for human survival, and she wants to play games! Does the woman honestly not grasp the severity of our plight? *'Morgan: '''Five hundred...tweeeeeenty...THREE! *'Laurent: 'Hmm? What's this, then? *'Morgan: 'Five hundred...tweeeeeenty...FOUR! *'Laurent: 'Morgan? *'Morgan: 'Phew! ...Oh! Hi, Laurent! What brings you out here? *'Laurent: 'I was simply passing by and... What are you doing? *'Morgan: 'Sit-ups, silly! Isn't it obvious? Even as a future tactician of legend, I need to hold my own on the battlefield! *'Laurent: 'And you always do five hundred repetitions? *'Morgan: 'Six hundred, actually. But who's counting? A well-toned body is a wellspring of confidence in the heat of battle! With abs like these, victory is ab-solutely assured! Who needs memories when your stomach is a tempered twelve-pack of solid steel? ...And so on. Anyway, I don't get playtime until I've done my daily training regimen. *'Laurent: '...It seems I haven't been giving you due credit. *'Morgan: 'Credit for what? *'Laurent: 'Your diligence. This shows an admirable commitment to winning the war. I fear I may have been a fool telling you to take a lesson from your father. I could stand to model myself after you! *'Morgan: 'Aw, it's fine! Water under the bridge. Although... If you really wanted to make it up to me, you'd play a round of tome stackers! *'Laurent: '...I see I was hasty in commending you. Absolutely not. *'Morgan: '...Next time, then? *'Laurent: 'ABSOLUTELY NOT! A Support *'Laurent: '*Sigh* It's anyone's guess which is the real her. Hmm... *'Morgan: 'Everything all right, Laurent? You've been staring off into space and mumbling. *'Laurent: 'Oh, er... Salutations. *'Morgan: 'Something on your mind? If anything's troubling you, I'm happy to lend an ear. We can talk it over while stacking up some big ol' tomes! *'Laurent: 'Any troubles I have now are a direct result of you. *'Morgan: 'What? How do you mean? *'Laurent: 'I am ill-equipped to figure you out. One Morgan is a grinning fool, always thinking up bizarre games and pranks. But the other is a commendably diligent warrior, rigorous and eager in her training! Which is the truth, though? Which is the real Morgan?! *'Morgan: 'Oh. Is that what's bothering you, you big dummy? *'Laurent: 'YOU would accuse ME of lacking in intelligence?! *'Morgan: 'Ah ha ha, sorry! No, I didn't mean that. I just meant you're overthinking it. They're both the real me! *'Laurent: 'Both? What manner of trickery is this? *'Morgan: 'Look, it's true that I want to have fun and I like fooling around. But I also want to be a great tactician like my father, and I'll work to make it happen. There's no rule that says I can't be both! ...Er, there isn't, right? *'Laurent: 'Well no, I suppose not... I'd simply like to know for certain whether you're a serious person or a reprobate. *'Morgan: 'Hmm... Prrrobably serious? ...Ish? *'Laurent: 'When you can't even offer a serious answer to the question, I have my doubts. *'Morgan: 'Aw, don't be such a sourpuss! Can't a girl tease her friend a little? *'Laurent: 'I had not thought of us in those terms before. We are more brother-and-sister-in-arms, our bond forged in the heat of battle! *'Morgan: 'Nice! That sounds way more poetic than saying we're just chums! ...... Now what do you say we deepen that bond with a brisk game of tome stackers?! *'Laurent: 'No. *'Morgan: 'Awww, come ON! With Laurent (Brother) With Noire C Support *'Noire: 'Heh heh heh ha ha ha ha... *'Morgan: 'Hm? What was that? *'Noire: 'MWAAAH HA HA HA HA HA! *'Morgan: 'D-don't tell me... *'Noire: 'A POX ON THESE ENDLESS MARCHES! May camping outdoors burn in perdition! The blood and the thunder demand a bed with pillows of softest down! SOFTEST DOWN, DAMN YOU! *'Morgan: 'Er... Are you all right, Noire? *'Noire: 'Ack! M-Morgan?! I... Oh, dear. *'Morgan: 'Um, look. I know we've been on the road for a while since the last town, but... Well, I didn't know it was bothering you this much. I'm right there with you, though. A nice, fluffy bed sounds amazing right now. *'Noire: 'N-no, I... I'm all right, Morgan. I was just... Whenever I feel stressed and frustrated, I let it out like that. Shouting out loud helps relieve the pressure, you know? I do this fairly often, actually... *'Morgan: 'Fairly often?! *'Noire: 'Well, it's better to let it all out than have it build up inside me, right? *'Morgan: 'So, wait. You're really this stressed over not being able to sleep in a bed? *'Noire: 'Um, yes and no. That was mostly just the first thing that came to mind. It's never that simple, though. Stress is a sum of all the little things in life. *'Morgan: 'Yeah, I suppose it is. Anyway, I'm sorry you feel so frustrated. *'Noire: 'No, it's all right. I'm sorry to have startled you, Morgan. I'll be going now. *'Morgan: 'She always seemed so quiet and gentle... B Support *'Noire: 'Heh heh heh ha ha ha ha... *'Morgan: 'Oh, geez... Not again. *'Noire: 'MWAH HA HA HA HA HA! *'Morgan: 'Noire?! *'Noire: 'MY TANGLED HAIR DEMANDS JUSTICE! My skin is as dry as the wastes of our forsaken future! This bleak and desiccated life of scavenging meals and endless night marches must end! END, DAMN YOU! *'Morgan: 'A-are you sure you're all right? Should I get a healer? Or, um, a psychiatrist? *'Noire: 'Ack! M-Morgan?! Um, hi. I'm afraid you've...caught me again. I don't, uh... I mean, this isn't... This is all so embarrassing. *'Morgan: 'Is everything okay? Did something happen? *'Noire: 'Honestly, even I don't really know why I'm feeling so pent up of late. *'Morgan: 'Well, I hope you can find the source soon. It must be awful! And it, uh... It sounds like you're getting louder every time. To be honest, I'm a little worried about where this may go... *'Noire: 'I know. I'm kinda worried, too. *'Morgan: 'Well, no sense stressing over your stress levels! Get some rest and you'll feel better. Take it from me, the best thing to do in situations like this is forget your troubles! Just slap on a big grin and tell yourself everything's coming up Noire! *'Noire: 'So...I should act like you? *'Morgan: Hey, not to brag, but you could do a lot worse than follow my lead on this one. Give it a try, and see where it gets you! *'Noire: '''Heh, I may just do that. Thank you, Morgan. *'Morgan: My pleasure! And if there's ever anything on your mind, I'm always happy to listen. Honestly, I'm feeling pretty lucky after spotting one of your screaming sessions. Maybe some of that good fortune will rub off on you, too! *'Noire: '''You make it sound like finding me screaming is like finding a four-leaf clover. *'Morgan: 'What? Not at all! That would be rude. ...It's more like seeing a shooting star. *'Noire: Oh, well that's... Wait, how is that different? A Support *'Noire: '''Dum tee dum doo... Tra la la tee da... *'Morgan: Heya, Noire. *'Noire: '''M-Morgan! You've caught me in the act yet again. *'Morgan: 'Yeah, but it's the act of humming! And you look so...cheery? *'Noire: 'Do I? Oh, that's a relief! A while back, I finally pinpointed the source of my frustration... *'Morgan: 'Really? Congratulations! That's great! *'Noire: 'Yes, right. See, because it's not exactly an easy problem to fix... The chief source of my stress is my own tendency to suddenly snap. *'Morgan: 'Wait, what?! *'Noire: 'Well, I'd get angry, then feel ashamed of my outburst. Then that creates stress and... Well, I just end up in a big shame spiral. *'Morgan: 'So getting stressed was getting you...stressed? Yeah, that does sound like a tricky problem. *'Noire: 'It's hopeless unless I find some way to break this vicious cycle... *'Morgan: 'Then wait, how come you were so happy a second ago? *'Noire: 'Well, I figured that if my getting angry was the problem, I need to be happy instead. Even if it meant just clearing my head of thought and enjoying a little mindless break. So I, um... *'Morgan: 'Yes? *'Noire: 'I tried to do my best to emulate you. No one rivals you for mindless hapiness. ...And I mean that in the nicest possible way. So I hoped that even just going through the motions must brighten me up a bit. *'Morgan: 'Huh. Well, I'll be. *'Noire: 'B-but please don't get the wrong idea! I know you must have your own troubles. I don't mean to dismiss them at all. *'Morgan: 'Aw, don't worry about that! If it helps you, I think it's a great idea! Besides, I don't actually have any troubles, so don't worry in the least. *'Noire: 'Yes, and I'm very sor- Wait, you don't? *'Morgan: Yup! No worries here! Emulate away. Heck, I'll even teach you! Tips and Tricks to Mindless Bliss: A Seminar by Morgan! *'Noire: '''Are there actually... Do you actually HAVE tips and tricks? *'Morgan: Well, sure! Step one: Always wake up early to give yourself time to say hi to the songbirds. *'Noire: '''W-wait, I should be writing these down! Oh, Morgan, will you train me in the ways of airheaded joy? *'Morgan: 'You bet! We'll start with the easy stuff. Prepare for some intense nap lessons! *'Noire: 'Er... How does one train at napping? To say nothing of doing it "intensely." *'Morgan: 'You don't even KNOW! It takes constant focus to cease all conscious thought! But don't worry - I'll have you spacing with the best of them in no time! *'Noire: 'R-right! With Noire (Sister) With Noire (Mother) With Nah C Support *'Nah: 'Hah! ...Yah! ...Shah! ...Hrah! *'Morgan: 'Um...are you all right, Nah? You've been clapping your hands over your head for a while now. *'Nah: 'Oh! Morgan, I was... I was hoping no one would see me. I'm training in secret to overcome my one critical weakness. *'Morgan: 'You have a weakness? Seriously? But, um, you're a dragon. How can you have a weakness? *'Nah: 'Unfortunately, there is a rare subset of weapons that are a bane to my kind... Wyrmslayers. *'Morgan: 'Oh, right! The swords said to cleave even the mighty scales of a manakete. *'Nah: Correct. So to defend against it, I'm training in the art of blade grasping. *'Morgan: '''Blade what-ing? *'Nah: Grasping. It's a foreign technique used by the greatest of swordmasters. You stop the opponent's sword midswing by clasping it between your open palms. *'Morgan: '''That seems really...hard. Like impossible hard. Still, I guess it would be a pretty good way to stop a Wyrmslayer, if you could. *'Nah: 'Yes, I know. But I'm having a difficult time figuring it out. Maybe I just don't have what it takes... *'Morgan: 'No, Nah! It's way too early to give up on something so completely awesome! In fact, I'm gonna help you train! *'Nah: 'Huh? Really? *'Morgan: 'I don't know much about swordplay, but two heads are better than one, right? Just let me know what I can do! *'Nah: 'Thanks, Morgan! That's very generous of you. Okay, then. Why don't you attack me, and I'll try to catch your strike. *'Morgan: 'All right, got it! We'll start with a bare-handed chop. Ready? ...Yah! *'Nah: 'Ow! That hurt! *'Morgan: 'Aah! Sorry! I'm sorry, Nah! *'Nah: 'If I can't even stop that, it's going to be a long time before I'm stopping swords... *'Morgan: 'You'll get it. I'm sure of it! Just take it one step at a time. Together, we'll be unstoppable! *'Nah: 'Aw, thanks, Morgan! B Support *'Morgan: 'Hyah! *'Nah: 'Hah! Caught it! *'Morgan: 'I'd say you're about ready to graduate from standard chops. That's ten in a row! *'Nah: 'Yay! *'Morgan: 'How about this? ...Yah! *'Nah: 'Hah! ...Muh?! Wait, what happened? Did I miss? ...Gah! *'Morgan: 'Oops! You all right? That one kinda snuck past, huh? *'Nah: 'No fair, Morgan. You swung a second AFTER shouting! *'Morgan: 'Well, there's no guarantee that your enemy will always play fair, is there? *'Nah: 'Urk... No, I suppose not. *'Morgan: ...... SNEAK ATTACK! *'Nah: '''Wha-Yah! ...H-hey! I caught it! *'Morgan: Whoa! That was amazing! You're getting really good at this! *'Nah: '''And you're getting really sneaky! *'Morgan: 'But you still caught it! You've got the reflexes of a master, Nah! *'Nah: 'Although my head's still pounding from all the beatings it took to get there... *'Morgan: 'Still, I'd say you've cleared this stage. Next, let's work on switching things up like I did just now. *'Nah: 'It's tough to judge the other person's timing with no clear warning. *'Morgan: 'But in real combat situations, you'll need to make those judgments on the fly. Why don't we up the stakes a bit and have me starting swinging a heavy tome! *'Nah: 'Eep... That sounds a lot more painful than a bare-handed chop. *'Morgan: 'That's the point! It'll be a good incentive. *'Nah: Also, is it okay to be smacking me in the face with a magical tome? *'Morgan: '''This is serious training! ...The tomes will understand. *'Nah: ...Erm, all right. Go for it, then! *'''Morgan: Here comes! *'Nah: '''Ready! A Support *'Morgan: 'Yaaah! *'Nah: 'Hah! ...Caught it! *'Morgan: 'Wow, that was perfect! You could stop a tome in your sleep by now, Nah! Congratulations! *'Nah: 'Come at me anytime, anywhere! *'Morgan: 'Anywhere? Hmm... Then let's change things up again with... THIS! *'Nah: 'Hnngh! OW, Morgan! Why did you throw the book at my gut?! *'Morgan: 'It's a legitimate combat scenario! You need to be ready for arrows and other flying junk, too. *'Nah: 'Morgan, it's called BLADE grasping! You're missing the point! Besides, I'm only worried about a Wyrmslayer here. Nobody's crazy enough to take a sword that rare and just chuck it at someone! *'Morgan: 'Ah, right. Sorry. I guess I lost track of what we were doing here for a sec. ...Actually, wait a second. Nah, I'm just realizing this now, but... *'Nah: 'Hmm? *'Morgan: 'When you're in your dragon form...you have those short little arms, right? Can they even reach over your head? *'Nah: 'What?! They... I... *'Morgan: '...They're short, aren't they? ...By about four feet. *'Nah: '...If not more. Wow, that's depressing. All those bumps on the noggin for nothing... *'Morgan: 'Aww, don't get so down. We'll just find another way! As long as we keep looking, we'll find a way to keep you safe from a Wyrmslayer! *'Nah: '...Right. You're right. I'll keep thinking. Thank you, Morgan. It's great having a friend who's always so optimistic. *'Morgan: 'Ha! That's about my only virtue, but thanks! So buck up, little camper! We'll beat this thing yet! *'Nah: '''Right! Thanks, Morgan! With Nah (Sister) With Nah (Mother) With Male Avatar (Father) With Lissa (Mother) With Sully (Mother) With Miriel (Mother) With Sumia (Mother) With Maribelle (Mother) With Panne (Mother) With Cordelia (Mother) With Nowi (Mother) With Tharja (Mother) With Olivia (Mother) With Cherche (Mother) With Lucina (Mother) With Say'ri (Mother) With Flavia (Mother) With Anna (Mother) With Kjelle (Mother) With Kjelle (Sister) With Cynthia (Mother) With Cynthia (Sister) With Severa (Mother) With Severa (Sister) With Tiki (Mother) With Emmeryn (Mother) With Aversa (Mother) Category:Game Script